


Lyra and Macy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A true friend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013
Kudos: 4





	Lyra and Macy

Our tale begins in Scorpius and Albus Severus Malfoy's house. After a dinner with their neighbours Ava and Zac Hysenberg and their daughter Macy, Albus and Scorpius are discussing their daughter Lyra's relationship with Macy.

Scorpius said, "Ly Ly and that Macy girl seem close already."

Albus replied, "I thought so too, must be her wizarding art hobby or something. Ly Ly seems interested in that aspect of art lately."

Scorpius smirked. "You're jealous that she's learning something you can't teach her from Macy, aren't you, Al?"

Albus muttered, "Not at all. I'm not jealous of Lyra."

Scorpius shrugged. "If you say so."

Albus laughed. "You're the one who always calls her "that Macy girl", Scorpy. Not me."

Scorpius told him, "I never even noticed I called her that."


End file.
